purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Me (Zoo)
16 |nicknames=Mimi |alias=Me Mr. Duncan |occupation=None |sexuality=Asexual |DOB=2023 |residence= |family=Mitch Morgan Abigail Oz Clementine Lewis Max Morgan |friends=Jackson Abraham Mitch Jamie Dariela Clementine Max |romances= |rivals=Abigail The Hybrids Dariela |allies=Logan Tessa Sam |affiliation= |gender=Female |hair=Brown |eye=Blue |height=5'4'' |first=Stakes on a Plane |last=N/A |status=Alive |death= |deathcause= |appearsin=Zoo |lifespan=Stakes on a Plane to Present |portrayedby=Unknown Purry Sunray |theme= |quote= |legacy= }} Me, also known as Mimi, is a character from Zoo: The Alternative. She was created when the team removed the biodrive from Mitch's head via a technologically advanced machine, in turn this created some sort of clone from Mitch's, and soon revealed Abigail's, DNA. At first the team planned to kill the clone due to believing it would harbour the evil persona of the biodrive, however they instead kept her around as she began proving herself useful in more ways than one. Me also made a cameo appearance in the Zoo 2 short story released in 2016. Biography Personality Me has personality quirks and traits mostly from Mitch including his sarcasm and intelligence. She also displays sneakiness, which puts off some team mates, especially Dariela. She has a tendency to sneak up on people, almost like a ghost, although she doesn't seem to mean it. She doesn't seem to have any dislike towards any of her team mates and majority of the time acts calm, kind and collected. Pre-Zoo Early Life Me did not have a prior life. Zoo Season Three Stakes on a Plane Me was first seen as a hullucination infront of Mitch after he was temporarily blinded by the bio-drive. She explained what he had to do to remove the biodrive and in return, create new life which was Me from the biodrive. However, she disappears and Mitch returns as the Mr. Duncan persona. The Black Forest Mr. Duncan escapes the plane however he is found and after a while, the biodrive is removed from his head. Mitch remembers Me's vision so he quickly follows her instructions, although this goes against what the team, especially Dariela, want. Ultimately, Mitch creates Me and she is born in the plane. Me starts drowning in the tank that she'd been placed in, so Mitch lets her out. Once Upon A Time In A Nest Me is kept in the plane's prison by Jamie and Dariela, who both have very different opinions on the girl. They question her and try to find out who she is. Later, when Abigail is declared dead, Mitch comes down to speak to Me, who begs him to let her out as she isn't evil although Mitch doesn't really believe this. Me tells him that she's been inside of his head, so she knows what kind of person he is, this gets Mitch slightly mad. Dariela asks if they should kill her, claiming that she's the Mr. Duncan persona personified but Mitch decides against it. Cradles And Graves Mitch decides to release Me from her cell after realising she isn't that bad. He gives her her nickname, "Me", and warns her if she does anything wrong Dariela will kill her. Me is there when Clementine gives birth to her baby and appears unphased but seems to become happier after seeing Mitch happy. She is saddened when Max is declared dead. West Side Story Me goes to the barrier with the rest of the team. The Barrier She's there?? Idk. Season Four Killed Victims * Relationships |-|Mitch= At first, Mitch was very suspicious of Me and even agreed with Dariela to keep her locked in the plane's cell until Me either attacked one of them or proved her innocence. However, as the days went on Mitch became warmer towards Me and even helped her with discovering herself and even gave her her name. After Me was released from the cell, they practically became unofficial partners and Mitch realised her potential and likeness to him. He also became her unofficial guardian. |-|Abigal= Although never meeting, Abigail technically created Me and is somehow her mother after having her DNA put inside the biodrive. |-|Jackson= |-|Clementine= |-|Abraham= |-|Jamie= |-|Dariela= During their first few days of meeting, Dariela held Me at gunpoint several times during their time together which created a rift between them. However, when the rest of the team began trusting Me, so did Dariela. It's unknown if she still harbours some dislike towards Me, but she is willing to work with Me. |-|Logan= Death Skills and abilities *'Not Even Rly Human TF' - She a clone what the fuck is she even human boi is she even real. *'Above Average Intelligence' - Smarter than you may think, Me holds some intelligence passed down from Mitch's DNA. *'Quiet Footsteps' - Light on her feet, Me is able to walk around with a small chance of being heard. Very annoying, sometimes. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Zoo Characters Category:LGBT